


Tall Small Fall

by SuperAlex64



Category: The Ruff and Reddy Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Reddy should probably stop teasing Ruff over his height, but he won't.





	Tall Small Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look just discovered Ruff and Reddy! That old show is cute and charming!
> 
> So naturally, I had to write a fic about them. I'm total sucker for friendship stuff! I dug them some friendship prompts, in the hopes finding a something to write about, when I stumbled on:
> 
> 'Friendships where Person A makes fun of Person B for being smol, and Person B calls Person A at 3 AM, because they can't reach a jar on the top shelf'
> 
> And here's I managed to come up with.
> 
> ...it's something alright

"Look, I'm just sayin'...," Reddy shrugged his shoulders as he and his friend were walking.

"Yeah, you're just saying that I'm short," snapped Ruff.

"Well, obviously..." smiled the much taller Reddy down at little Ruff.

But then, Ruff started shouting up at him, "I'm a kitten! I'm not even done growing yet!"

"True true," the much taller dog nodded, but with his hands behind his head, he smirked down at his friend, "Still, you are pretty small."

Ruff had just barely managed to bit a growl, but Reddy wasn't about to wipe his smile from his face. Ruff ended up exploding at his friend.

"Now, now, settle down," Reddy gently coaxed, but his eyes kept shining with amusement. "No need to get mad."

The kitten glared at his best friend until ultimately sighing, saying, "You're right, Reddy."

"I am?" he asked, stunned because that was genuinely a sentence that he never thought he would never ever hear, especially out of Ruff's mouth. He then laughed, "Well, how about that? I'm actually right!"

"Oh, laugh it up!"

The pair went back on their way, but of course, it didn't really take long for Reddy to casually comment, "You look so adorable when you're angry."

"...Don't push it."

Hours have passed and it was now nighttime. Reddy was sound asleep in bed and was in the middle of having the most pleasant of dreams that a dog could possibly have, when he was suddenly awoken by a crash. He blinked for a moment and was completely ready to just fall back asleep.

Only to hear a cry for help coming from the kitchen.

He sat up and looked over to where Ruff would normally be sleeping, only to find that he was gone. He stared blearily at the spot until he heard the cry again. Now, he could just ignore it and go back to sleep, but now that he could recognize it as Ruff, he knew he had to do something.

With a sigh, Reddy go out of bed.

"Ruff, what are you doing?" he called out, groaning as he heard another yell, "It's like 3 a.m.!"

When he finally got to the kitchen, out of all the thing he expecting to find, he certainly wasn't expecting his best friend hanging on an open cupboard for dear life.

"Reddy! Help!" Ruff started to slip.

"Ruff!" Reddy cried out in a panic as Ruff began to fall and rushed to catch him. Dramatics aside, everyone was alright. Reddy managed to save his best friend just in time.

Reddy, still holding the kitten, asked, "Ruff, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Oh, that's good," Reddy said, smiling until he realized, "Hey, what a minute!" He put Ruff back down, asked him, annoyed, "Aren't you a cat? Wouldn't you just land on your feet?"

Ruff just crossed his arms and wouldn't look at Reddy.

The dog then asked, "What were you even doing?" When the kitten still didn't answer, Reddy looked up at the cupboard and smirked when he saw just what Ruff wanted.

"The cookie jar? Cookies at three in the morning?"

Ruff still wouldn't look at his best friend, but he couldn't quite hide his embarrassed blush on his face. Shaking his head, laughing fondly, Reddy reached up and got the jar. He then sat down on the floor, opened the jar up and gave Ruff a cookie. Taking the cookie, now smiling, Ruff joined Reddy on the floor.

After taking a bite of his own cookie, Reddy told Ruff, "Well, I don't know about you, but as much as I like 3 a.m. cookies, I'm going back to bed."

"Of course," nodded Ruff, now feeling really ready for bed.

After a few minutes on eating, Reddy couldn't resist commenting, "You look so adorable, all little and angry."

"...What did I say about pushing it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I like friendship stories.


End file.
